Conventionally used photography LED illuminating lamps may be divided into direct-lighting type and soft-lighting type. The direct-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp is exemplified by “A splicable photography LED illuminating lamp” in Chinese utility model No. 201120502007.5 of the prior application of the present applicant. In this utility model, a plurality of LED lights are provided on a circuit board arranged inside a luminescence window of a lamp casing in a manner of front direct-lighting. The light ray radiation distance of such an LED illuminating lamp may be relatively long but the light rays are relatively glaring. A soft-lighting plate may be added to the luminescence window of the lamp casing to reduce the glaring extent of the light rays. On the other hand, a soft-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp is exemplified by “An LED illuminating lamp for photographing or video recording” in Chinese utility model No. 201320017274.2 which is a prior application by the present applicant. In this utility model, a plastic light guide plate is provided at the inner side of a luminescence window of the lamp casing, which covers the luminescence window with its front face. And, a plurality of LED lights are arranged around the circumferential faces of the plastic light guide plate in a manner of directing lights to the circumferential faces of the plastic light guide plate. The light rays by such an LED illuminating lamp are soft and not glaring but the radiation distance is relatively short or shorter than the light ray radiation distance of the direct-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp.
The above two types of photography LED illuminating lamps have their own advantages and disadvantages, and usually a direct-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp needs to be used to achieve ideal illumination effects in a photography occasion with a relatively long radiation distance; and a soft-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp needs to be used to achieve ideal illumination effects in a photography occasion with a relatively short radiation distance. If a photographer goes out for photographing or camera photography, he or she has to carry a direct-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp and a soft-lighting photography LED illuminating lamp both, which is inconvenient. Currently, there is no photography LED illuminating lamp which is suitable for relatively long distance photography illumination and relatively short distance photography illumination.